


Delicate

by HellWoman



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellWoman/pseuds/HellWoman
Summary: Kristen tries very fucking hard when it comes to relationships,she gives her all in everything she does. But then again she also tries to make everyone happy. And when she's not making Stella happy...She likes to make Taylor some yogurt cocktails and pasta with white sauce...Maybe some orgasms too...Maybe a little bit more...





	Delicate

She knows she should not be here.  
But every night she dreams of her red lips, plunging in her south. And now so close to the door,Kristen feels her control slip under her sins.

"Are  
You  
Awake?" 

She receives a response in her cellphone much faster than she though.

"Yes..." 

She smiles,because she imagines the way her seductive voice treats affirmations with autenthic desire. And this time, she's the one causing it. 

"Is cold  
Outside." 

Taylor opens the door.

"Mhhh shouldn't be so,right?" She's not wearing a bra beneath her loose grey shirt and she wears red lipstick. The red that's been running wild in her fantasies. Kristen wants to hear her moans again while they fuck. And she should not. She already has Stella...And secret meatings with Annie in her New York apartment...  
Sex is not a reason then.  
"Can I...Make you a drink?" Taylor nodded,taking her hand and heading them to her kitchen. She always loved her tenderness,even with her growing reputation,Kristen knew she was more than that. They talked about her work and other stuff while she made a cocktail out of yogurt, peanuts and cuban ron,the one she got her as a present and every time they met,they used it for good. She also cooked pasta with white sauce and bacon, the one Taylor loved and they ate in silence,holding her hand and sharing tender kisses that turned into excitation and lust with every brush of her tongue between Taylor's lips, but Kristen always made sure to drove her mad of want before making love.  
"So...Do you have a new boyfriend?" Taylor laughed at her obvious question. Somehow,Kristen was always curious about her emotional status, but in reality, Taylor didn't mind at all right now. She was having a good time in her career and it was all that matters...Right? Back in the RED tour when she met Kristen,she was deadly sure she liked men. But that charisma,those deep green eyes,almost grey, caught her in such a whirlwind of fire and lust that only a wet kiss in her neck,drove her to fuck herself in her tour bus imagining she had Kristen's hardened clitoris dancing between her tongue and teeth. And she was ashamed. But the next time they saw each other,Kristen was the one that drove her to orgasm,many times. She remembers her own body shaking and crying from pleasure. Delicate but brutal all in one second of love making.  
Since those first encounters, Taylor knew she had to shed a light on those secret meetings and that's how some songs of her new album were a wink to Kristen...A secret wink to her kind and so-fucking-good-at-sex Kristen.  
"Is that a yes?" Kristen lifted her perfect eye brow,asking again. And All Taylor could think of, is her vaginal lips open for her to enter with her fingers,deep and fast.  
"Fuck me up." She said when Kristen got up of her chair,grabbing her neck and kissing her hard,her tongue penetrating her mouth with skilled roughness. Taylor unzipped Kristen's black jeans and touched her already wet entrance. Oh how she loved to be face fucked by Kristen.  
"Open your fucking mouth." Kristen slipped two fingers inside her mouth. Her lips and tongue circled them and leaved them wet. "Show me your cunt...Mmmh...So Beautiful" She screamed when Kristen entered with her moisted fingers and then drove her face to her vagina,so now she was licking her clitoris and Kristen was fucking her pussy deep.  
"Oh God...Oh my God...I'm cumming." Kristen came all over her face,spreading her fluids in her mouth,her vaginal lips tinted with her red lipstick.  
"Mhhh you taste really good,gimme more. I want you to come all over my breasts" Kristen almost rips her shirt open. Sucking her nipples and then rubbing her hard clit with the tip of her valleys. "So good baby,Don't you wanna come? Make me your little slut,cum all my body." Kristen pulled her hair shoving her face between her legs and she sucked her clit hard and fast,loving how Kristen cursed and gasped.  
"Here...take it.Fuck." She came in her mouth but then she circled her nipple with her clit,leaving her breast moisted. She licked her own nipple not letting anything to waste. Taylor tried not to think about Kristen being with Stella... But it was impossible. She felt jelousy.  
"You're mine." She whispered softly,tasting Kristen in her mouth. And she felt how the woman churned,desperate for more.  
But now she wanted to be fucked hard.  
Taylor got on top of the dining table and lifting her skirt up, she spread her legs wide,showing her moist pussy to an avid Kristen,looking like a hungry lion queen.  
"Take your pussy,because now is only yours. To cum in your mouth." She slipped her words softly, slow, licking her messy red lips.  
"So good...Mhhh..." Kristen touched her pussy tenderly,drawing desperation and pleasure. But then she grabbed her neck hard and plunged in two fingers deep within her tight cunt. Feeling whole again,cumming all over Kristen,it was like coming home. Refreshing. As new and unknown waves of pleasure washed over her body til' the sun came up...  
"You're going to New York tomorrow?" Kristen asked,drying her body with a towell after shower.  
"Yes,I have a recording session...You can come if you want to..." Kristen shared an evil smile before kissing her and biting her lower lip.  
"I'll join you but first I have to go to a meeting. You like Charlie's Angels?" The question came up as a surprise and she smiled wide caughting Kristen between her arms.  
"Mmmm...So who are you going to be? Charlie?" Kristen grabbed her butt hard.  
"Really funny!" They started a towell fight that ended up being a little too romantic and erotic. Not that neither complained. But it was always hard to say goodbye after these moments of bliss. Even worse when Taylor knew she was going to head back to Stella.  
"I'll call you when I get there." Kristen kissed her profoundly, a little bit possessive. And smiled wide before walking out the door. 

"Charlie is a good role. I'll ask for that one."

Taylor smiled watching her cellphone.

"Maybe I'll be on the soundtrack"

Kristen lifted her eyebrows. Good idea. And one thought pierced her brain for a moment.  
"Have you ever made a song about me?"

Taylor leaned on the frame of the door,smiling tenderly.  
"Is it cool if I do?"  
Kristen looked at the streets of Cali before replying.  
"I would love to hear one."  
Taylor blushed furiously,her heart beating strong against her lungs. Maybe it was delicate to think about Kristen...Just a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Well,I took some inspiration outta Delicate. I don't like Taylor's music but damn that song has some weird undertones for me. And I used them to my advantage ;) if you liked the story you can leave a comment and if you don't...Do as well lol xoxo


End file.
